


O Starry Night

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [6]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalanos muses over the events of Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

A slight still figure sat cross-legged on the ballroom floor.  Through the French doors, Kalanos could see a scattering of stars in the clear night sky.  One particularly bright star seemed almost to be hovering over the clubhouse grounds.  The constellations’ positions were not the ones familiar to him, but it didn’t matter.  They decked the heavens with festivity above to match the festivity below. 

It had been a busy day, as Lucy and Olive directed everyone.  He smiled in memory of the surprised looks on some people’s faces.   
 However, Alexander had thrown his support behind Lucy, saying they must honour local custom.  The room was decorated with holly boughs.  A sprig of mistletoe hung just inside the doorway.  In one corner stood the tall spruce tree with a remarkable filigree golden star on top. 

Theseus had initially directed the party that had cut the tree and set it up; his command had been superseded by Lucy when it came to the decoration.  It was now festooned with garlands, blown glass balls, fantastical birds, and tiny twinkling lights.  Several of the strings of older lights that characters had brought hadn’t illuminated properly, much to Lucy’s dismay; and no one had remembered to bring spare bulbs.  The tree had looked rather bare with only half the lights on, until, from somewhere (no one quite liked to say where), a long string of fairy lights had materialised.  Lucy had beamed when the Secretary showed her how they could be programmed to twinkle, while Olive had exclaimed exuberantly.  Both had been delighted with their effect; young Charis had been entranced.  Kalanos thought back to the Diwali celebrations of his childhood, remembering his excitement, and that of his brothers and sisters and cousins.  These customs were different, but not so different. 

It was still a festival of light.


End file.
